Until Death Do Us Part
by KKJeanne
Summary: The past has been woven of lies and half truths. So much has to be uncovered, unveiled, found out. Who is who they think they are, who is who we think they are, and who is not? Can Mamoru and Usagi survive such utter turmoil? Perhaps...
1. Chapter One

Until Death Do Us Part 

Draft 4.0

"Oh my..." Queen Serenity whispered as she held her twin daughters. Her hair was sweaty, her eyes wide and tired, and her breathing had slowly returned to normal. She had just given birth to not one, but two princesses of the moon. "There's – there's two of them!"

"That would be the case, your Majesty," said the midwife, wiping up her hairs. "Two beautiful girls." She smiled at the children, but the queen's eyes were wide and scared.

"But – but I'm only supposed to have one child! There can only be one princess of the moon!" The young queen was nearly hysterical as she gazed upon her lovely daughters, one with pale blonde hair, one with rich yellow hair. The love that welled inside of her could never be explained, but it was not to be. "You must speak of this to no one!" she told the midwife. "On pain of death!"

The midwife, frightened, backed towards the door. "You heard me!" said Serenity. The midwife, Raiu, nodded. "Come back when I call!" and Raiu was only too eager to obey.

"My daughters… so young in life, and already, you are cursed, cursed with such a terrible secret. My lovely Serenity," she spoke to the one with the bright yellow hair. "And my lovely Selene," to the one with the pale hair. One girl yawned wide, and the other blinked a few times. Both were so oblivious, so innocent, so undeserving of any of this... A tear ran down Serenity's cheek, and she sat for just a moment before calling the midwife back.

"Yes, mum?"

  
"Summon Destiny, tell her it is urgent," whispered Serenity. The midwife nodded, exiting once more, and Serenity spoke to her small daughter Selene. "You will love Destiny, she is my great aunt. I am so sorry, what I do is out of love, you must know that, little one. Someday they will tell you, and then you can know." The baby cooed, and more tears spilled down Queen Serenity's face. "Why me? Why you?"

Why tiny Selene? Ancient laws prohibited her being. Her very being, without which such evil as no man had ever known would infect the universe, was illegal. And so, Selene would remain hidden, through this life, the next life, all lives. Her very birth, her very existence, denied for thousands of years...

Chapter One

The wind was blowing softly while Ami, Usagi, and their friend Kioko walked home slowly. Usagi sniffed the warm air and smiled.

"Beautiful," was all she said, and the others silently agreed. The sun was low and the dying light was orange across the streets of Tokyo. The girls' faces were warm and glowing, eyes glittering and hair wafting gently in the wind. 

Kioko lived in an apartment a floor down from Ami. The pretty brunette had moved in only a year or so prior, but she and Usagi, who visited Ami often, had quickly become friends, both of them willing and gregarious. Usagi and Ami carried grocery bags with flower, chocolate chips, cocoa powder, and other baking goods. They had decided that tonight would be a good night to make some snacks, a duty they usually left up to Makoto.

They climbed the stairs to the floor where Kioko lived. She smiled and reached for the doorknob of the stairwell. Ami frowned – Kiki's parents were never around, and whenever she walked past her apartment, even very late, the light was always on. Was she lonely?

"Kiki," said Ami, "Why don't you come up with us?" Her sparkling green eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Of course," said Usagi, smiling. "I'm surprised I didn't think of it!" The three briskly walked up the last flight of stairs and entered Ami's home.

"I'm so happy I'll have some treats to bring on my picnic tomorrow!" said Usagi brightly as they emptied bags onto the counter. Kioko smiled,

"Who are you going with?"

"Mamoru, of course!" said Usagi. Kioko sighed happily.

"How sweet!" Kioko looked whistful.

"Did you have a boy back home?"

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Kioko, with more vehemence than Usagi had known her to have. "He was wonderful. Tall, dark," she smiled softly to herself. "I miss him."

"Do you still talk?" asked Ami. Kioko shook her head.

"Oh, no. It was just too hard." There was a silence, and then Kioko laughed. "Sorry to put such a damper on things," she flung a few chocolate chips at Usagi's head. One caught in her ear, which she tried frantically and successfully to get out, and toss back at Kioko. Usagi giggled and gave her a raspberry. When Kioko turned to unload the bag nearest her, Usagi blew softly on a small pile of flower in the palm of her hand, grinning as the back of Kioko's head became as white as a ghost.

"Oh, you!" exclaimed Kioko, reaching her hand up to feel the powder on the back of her head. "You just wait!" Usagi and Kioko giggled while Ami fretted over the mess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tsukino Usagi if I have told you once, I have told you – "

"Mom, I'm up."

"- that you have to get up before – oh! Okay, honey!" Her mother was startled. Was it even noon yet?

Usagi stood before her mirror, and was brushing her hair softly, humming the melody her locket often played. She smiled. Mamoru was taking her to see the cherry blossoms in the park today. He was bringing a blanket, and she was bringing food, and it would just be the two of them. She sighed, and spun around, dancing with herself.

She looked at her clock, and realized she was late. Grabbing the picnic basket, she took the stairs with great leaps and bounds, pausing only once before the door when she noticed there were donuts in the kitchen.

"Five, Usagi?" said her mother with a raised eyebrow.

"One's for Mamo, mom, gimme a break!"

She shoved one in her mouth, and rushed out the door. She nearly choked as she tripped over Luna. "Lu – naaaaaah!" she half said, half grunted.

"Oh, Usagi!" Luna jumped into Usagi's arms, knocking out two doughnuts, biting into a third. "These really need more powdered sugar, Usa--" She was cut off by the sound of a car.  
  
"Mamo? I didn't know you were going to pick me up!" Usagi grinned and rushed to the car, dropping everything in her arms in the process, including Luna.  
  
"What'd ya think I was going to do, carry you? Come on, Odango, hop in!"

He reached across the car and opened the passenger door. Usagi climbed in, and smiled at him. "I love you!"

"Rats! You beat me to it!" he kissed her softly. "Love you too, Meatball." As they drove, he switched his right hand between her leg and the shifter. Usagi smiled, content.

~~~~~~~~~~

When they reached the park, there were only a few other couples idly strolling around. The pink cherry blossoms covered the trees and stray petals floated around lazily until settling on the ground.  
  
Mamoru laid out a blanket, and he and Usagi sat, Usagi staring at the fluttering petals of the blossoms, Mamoru gently pulling vagrant leaves and petals from Usagi's long blonde hair, which today seemed to have an extra lovely sparkle.  
  
The sun shone down brightly as Usagi and Mamoru chatted about nothing in particular. Their chatter stopped for a moment, and they gazed into each other's eyes. Their lips began to move steadily closer until--  
  
"What are you??" cried a male voice. Usagi jumped up and saw an ugly monster. It had large pincers and looked almost like a giant crab.  
  
"Moon Eternal Make-UP!" cried Usagi. A few seconds later there she stood, the lovely, the elegant, the powerful, the one and the only Eternal Sailor Moon. She held out her scepter. "Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!" The monster dodged the attack, and flung Sailor Moon against a tree. She crumpled to the ground. From among the cherry blossoms, another transformation was heard.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power! Make-up!" Eternal Sailor Moon's head hurt far too much for her to take much notice. The monster, however, turned around to see what was going on. There, in a cherry tree, arms crossed, lips pouted, was Sailor Moon.  
  
"What the--" cried Mamo, now Tuxedo Kamen. He looked back and forth between the two Senshi, unsure what was unfolding before his eyes. On his right, he had Eternal Sailor Moon, who he had seen Usagi transform into. On his left, there was regular Sailor Moon, sitting in a tree.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon! When I ruled the moon, I brought peace and happiness. Now that the moon kingdom is gone, thanks to scum like you, I have to do my best to bring peace and happiness to this planet!" Sailor Moon jumped down from the tree. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" She did a front flip, and grabbed the scepter that Eternal Sailor Moon had dropped.  
  
"Moon Scepter Annihilation!" The attack this strange Sailor Moon used was stronger than any Usagi had ever known. The monster was blown to dust in seconds, and it seemed like it did nothing to the new Sailor Moon's energy stores. She practically bounced over to Eternal Sailor Moon and helped her up. "You okay?" she asked. Eternal Sailor Moon nodded weakly and detransformed into Usagi. Sailor Moon chided the girl. "Usagi, that was a little irresponsible of you. What if I were an enemy?" Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen looked confused and a little bit frightened. "I'm not though - don't worry!"  
  
"Then who are you?" asked Tuxedo Kamen. He walked over and put a protective arm around Usagi. Sailor Moon's face turned dark.  
  
"You know, I don't think you really want to know. Not yet." She frowned to herself. "Yes, not yet." She did a back flip, more graceful than Usagi had ever been, and disappeared into the cherry blossoms. Tuxedo Kamen turned back into Mamoru, and he and Usagi helped the man who had been attacked. The man was fine, only a few bruises, though Usagi could barely walk; that monster had had intense powers. Mamoru lifted her into his arms and whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"Its all right, Usagi, is all right. I'm here, I would never let anything hurt you," he carried her back to the car. He gently laid her in the backseat, and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered, and she tilted her head back and found Mamoru's lips. She kissed him, and breathed the warm air from his mouth. She smiled as her head leaned back. She closed her eyes, and a small line of drool began to trail out of her mouth. Usagi had fallen asleep. Mamo chuckled softly to himself as he got into the driver's seat and drove to his apartment. He could call a meeting of the Senshi when he got there. Until then, he could only wonder to himself what could possibly be afoot…

Sailor Jeanne Says:

Wow that was a really dorky title of me. Oh, well. I write Sailor Moon fics; I can't be all that fly and chill any way. Moving on … this is an old fic, the fourth draft of it, actually, and I really like it. It's kind of been my baby for a while. Some people have told me that the whole other Sailor Moon thing is kind of cliché but … that's there problem, and this is my story. So I got really great responses to this last time from really great readers, and so I was compelled to give another draft and another posting a shot. Thank you so much for reading and twice as much if you review, even if it's just to say, hey I read it and I liked it/thought it was awful. J


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

            Mamoru stroked Usagi's hair gently. Her eyelids fluttered, but she did not wake up. There was a knock on the door, and he rushed to answer it so that the noise did not wake Usagi. "Come in, come in," he said softly to Minako. Shortly thereafter Rei and Makoto. They spoke quietly in the kitchen.

            "What did you see, exactly?" asked Minako, who had been confused by the rushed explanation Mamoru had given her on the phone. He took a deep breath, and prepared to tell the whole tale again.

            "Another Sailor Moon," he said. "Looked just like Usagi. Fought like – fought like – fought like you couldn't believe." Brows furrowed with worry as Mamoru began to continue. "She was so – " but a knocking cut him off. The Senshi were startled by the stealth and speed with which he made it to the door.

            Two faces peered inside Mamoru's apartment. "Kioko?" he said, surprised.

            "She caught me on my way out," said Ami. "She said you two had study plans soon any way, and she asked if she could tag along." Mamoru was annoyed. How could they have a discussion now? He opened the door wider so the two could enter. Kioko frowned.

            "What's – " Mamoru put a finger to his lips, Kioko continued, whispering, "wrong with Usagi?"

            "Sick," said Mamoru, frowning. "All of a sudden she was sick something awful." Kioko looked surprised, and frowned. The six people convened in the kitchen. Rei opened up the fridge to get a drink, and Kioko spotted some chicken. She looked at Makoto, and smiled.

            "Well," she said finally, "wouldn't it be nice for Usagi to wake up to something nice and hot?"

            The others were confused, but Makoto smiled. She had seen the chicken too. She stepped over to Mamoru's cabinets. "Stock," she said, "We need some chicken stock." Ami smiled, understanding.

            "Rei and I will go down the street and get some veggies!" she said. "Carrots and peas and – " She tapped her lip thoughtfully as she and Rei crossed the room, Ami snatching up her bag. Minako grinned as she took a pot down, plunking it on Mamoru's head for a moment before he began rinsing it out. 

.::´¯`·..·´¯`·..·´¯`::.

            Usagi woke to the clattering of metal on metal. In their excitement, her friends had forgotten themselves. Usagi stretched and walked slowly to the kitchen, finding her friends gathered around the stove, popping the lid on and off of a large pot, throwing things in and stirring often. Mamoru turned around at the sound of footsteps. He took Usagi up in a great embrace, and Kioko began ladling soup into mugs.

            "Aw, you guys," said Usagi, slurping her soup loudly. "This was really too much!"

            "It was fun!" said Minako, squeezing her friend's hand before greedily beginning to eat her own soup. The group sipped, nibbled, and slurped their soup happily. Before long, however, Usagi's head had begun to hurt and she frowned. "I think I should go home," she said. Mamoru nodded.

            "I'll walk you! We have to talk about dinner plans any way."

            "But you were going to help Kioko with algebra, weren't you? I can call you later about dinner." Mamoru frowned, it was true, but wasn't this more important?

            "We can handle getting Usagi home," said Makoto. "It's about time I got going any way."

            "Me too!" said Ami. "I've got homework to do!"

            "Ami," said Minako, rolling her eyes, "It's Saturday."

            Ami frowned, confused. "And -- ?"

            Laughing softly, the girls thanked Mamoru and Mamoru began to put away the soup. Kioko smiled and talked merrily as she helped.

            "Usagi is just such a sweet girl. No one's so thoughtful as her!" Mamoru nodded, smiling. "Thanks so much for helping me with math, Mamo, I know it must be a drag." He shrugged.

            "It's really okay, I always have fun," he smiled.

            "I do, too. You make so much more sense than Kasawa-sensei." She snapped a carrot stick in her mouth and began washing mugs. As she talked, she stole glances at Mamoru. He was so handsome. She knew that at many points in time, the other girls had had crushes on him. As he spoke softly back to her, she thought she understood why.

            "Have you always lived here all alone, Mamoru?" Kioko asked suddenly. Mamoru, putting a sheet of cellophane over the soup, frowned.

            "For a very long time, Kiki," he said. Inside, she smiled, she liked when he called her Kiki. She noted the change of his demeanor, and tried to be comforting.

            "I'm sorry. I live alone, too. It gets very lonesome, doesn't it?" Mamoru nodded.

            "As long as I've known Usagi, it's been okay."

            Kioko smiled up at him, and he made a note of the way even in the harsh, unnatural, fluorescent light, her eyes sparkled. "I'm glad, Mamo, I really am. I know that she's been a great friend to me since I've moved here." Kioko went to her books on the table.

            "Yes," said Mamoru. "She loves everyone." Kioko flipped through a book idly.

            "Shall we begin?" she asked. Mamoru nodded,

            "But lets go to the coffee table. The couch is much better than these seats."

            Seated on the couch moments later, Kioko smiled as she shifted closer to Mamo, trying to get a better look at the book. Mamo cleared his throat, uncomfortable, and wondered exactly what it was about this girl that made him so nervous.

.::´¯`·..·´¯`·..·´¯`::.

            Usagi convinced the girls that they needn't walk her all the way home, and she now trotted down the sidewalk, feeling better out in the air. After looking both ways, she walked into the crosswalk, and let out a short scream as a speeding blue car stopped feet from her. A boy jumped out, shocked, and not caring about traffic behind him.

            "Ma'am," he said, his accent strange and foreign. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I don't know where my mind was!"

            "Yes," said Usagi, shaken and trembling. Twice today she thought she had seen her last of the world.

            "May I give you a ride home, miss?" said the boy, his anxious voice becoming softer as he saw how he had scared the poor girl. He wanted to comfort her.

            "What? No, no, it's fine."

            "Please, it's the least I can do and traffic's being held up behind me. They're not going anywhere until I do." He grinned. "You'd do them all a favor by getting in!"

            "Fine but if you kidnap me there are a lot of witnesses!" said Usagi, getting into the passenger's seat. The boy smiled and got in.

            "Luke Wesley's the name," he said. "Or, excuse me, Wesley Luke. You'd think I'd've gotten the hang of that by now."

            "I'm Tsukino Usagi," said Usagi. The boy took off at rapid speed once more. Usagi told him her address, and he nodded.

            "We'll be there in no time."

            Usagi pressed herself back against her seat. "I imagine so!" she said. The boy laughed.

            "Sorry, Usagi-san," he said, slowing the pace.

            "Your accent is a little strange," she said thoughtfully, trying to place where this boy was from.

            "I'm working on it," he said. "I'm here from America for the semester. Probably really improved your impression of us today, huh?"

            Usagi grinned. "Indeed!"

            "I'm here studying my Japanese for the term. It's simply wonderful. You're so lucky you get to live here full time." She studied the boy. He was lean and blonde, with mischievous, shifty blue eyes. His accent was actually fairly good.

            "Your accent isn't so bad," she said.

            "No need to coddle me," he said with a wink. Usagi looked out the window and was shocked. They were already at her house.

            "You drive too fast!" she teased, getting out. He reached after her.

            "How about dinner tonight?"

            "What?" she was shocked.

            "I nearly killed you. I owe you dinner."

            "No!" she said with a giggle.

            "Fine! You made fun of my accent and bruised me emotionally; _you_ owe _me_ dinner!" She laughed and shook her head again. "Aha!" he said. "Taken?" She nodded. "No dinner, even as friends?"

            "I'm sick, Luke," she said. "Remember, the name's Tsukino Usagi. Maybe we can hang out some time." He smiled.

            "Alright then," he said, "See you around, Usagi-san." She waved feebly and stumbled into her house. She'd have a nap, and then she'd call Mamoru.

.::´¯`·..·´¯`·..·´¯`::.

            Mamoru snapped the book shut. "Enough is enough?" he said.

            Kioko laughed and smiled, agreeing whole-heartedly, "Indeed!" They ambled back into the kitchen, and Mamoru was shocked at the time. He felt as though he should offer Kioko some supper, at least, but his fridge was empty, save for left over soup. He looked toward his refrigerator, and under a square magnet he spotted some old gift certificates. He cleared his throat.

            "Well, then," he said. "I hadn't realized how late it had gotten." Kioko nodded. "Do you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Kioko smiled.

            "That sounds really nice."

            "Alright then, let me grab my coat."

.::´¯`·..·´¯`·..·´¯`::.

            Usagi frowned. Mamoru wasn't home. She'd tried calling several times. Her parents and brother had gone out without her because she'd told them she'd be seeing Mamoru. She sighed, a little sadly to herself, and put a coat around her. She could get her own dinner.

            After stopping at a sandwich shop, she walked through the park, eating it slowly. The sky was darkening and stars were coming out. She stared at the moon, and smiled. She hummed a little as she strolled, the grass tickling her bare ankles and clouds moving lazily across the stars.

            She reached the end of the park, to a place where there were little shops and open-air cafés. She walked along the sidewalk leisurely, taking her time. She looked into the restaurants, watching couples and friends, and suddenly a wave of loneliness swept over her once more. She noticed one couple in particular, leaned over the small table, talking intimately. The girl giggled, and pushed her hair back from her face. Kioko? But who could that be she was with? Usagi's face dropped as she saw Mamoru lean in once more to chat with Kiki.  Her mouth dropped, and she couldn't even let out a cry. Mamoru caught sight of her as she trotted away unhappily, and wanted to go after her, but he didn't know where to look.

            Usagi walked back through the park, uncharacteristically discarding the rest of her sandwich. She sat on a park bench, looking out at a river that ran past swiftly. Curling her knees into her chest, she wished she had stayed to let Mamoru explain himself. After all, he and Kioko hadn't been doing anything _really_. They just looked so happy, and so intimate. And Mamo had been looking at Ki the way Usagi thought he looked at her... 

            She gazed up at the moon, conflicted. She had been hasty, she thought, silly even. What had caused her to react like that? She studied the stars, eyes settling on a bright orb. Mercury, she thought. The little planet shone strongly despite the competition from the bright moon and stars. She put her head in her knees, and moments later, felt a presence on the bench. She leaned against the person, assuming it was Mamo.

            "I'm sorry, Mamo," she began, but the person cleared his throat uncomfortably. She looked up and jumped back, startled. It was the boy from earlier!

            "Sorry, Usagi-san. It's me – Luke – from today?" There was a question in his voice, as though he didn't expect her to remember.

            "Yes, Luke, I remember."

            He looked at her, eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry," he said finally. "I just saw you sitting here and – " She shook her head and dismissed his anxiousness with a wave of her hand. "Its hard not to recognize your pretty hair, miss." She blushed in the darkness. Luke twiddled his thumbs and looked at his shoes, feeling awkward at seeing this girl so upset. He cleared his throat again, and pointed to the sky.

            "Orion's always been my favorite constellation. I've always found something so noble in the way he's always there, with that bright belt. I don't know much about mythology, but for me, he's like a guardian. And of course, there's Mercury. I haven't seen that in a while," he sounded wistful and reminiscent. Usagi wondered who he used to look at the stars with. A pretty American girl, no doubt, she thought.

            Usagi shivered. "It's chilly," she said, "I should be getting home."

            "Would you like a ride?" asked Luke. Usagi smiled, though this boy was sweet, she couldn't help finding something a little creepy about him. She stared at him firmly for a moment. His large blue eyes were no longer shifty or mischievous, they were fixed solidly on her. 

            "Alright," said Usagi tentatively. "That'd be really nice." He smiled, looking, for some reason, relieved.

            "Okay then," he said, hopping up eagerly. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter Three

.::´¯`·..·´Chapter Three`·..·´¯`::.

"Oh, baby," said Usagi quietly, "I'm sorry, I know I over reacted." They had driven up a winding mountain road to a high class restaurant Mamoru had to practically give a limb to get a reservation. Mamoru had gotten the corner table for them, and the leaned in close and talked softly.

"Honey, it's okay," said Mamoru. "I probably would have reacted the same way. If I saw you on a date with another guy, without an explanation, I'd probably feel the same way." Usagi nodded thoughtfully, and decided now was not a good time to tell Mamoru that Luke had invited her out for mini golf – a strange thing that had apparently come over here from America – the next evening. Mamo-chan might take it the wrong way. "She and I really weren't do anything," he continued. "I just kept her so late, and I think she lives alone, Usagi. I know what that's like, you know?" Usagi nodded.

"Yes."

  
"I just didn't want her to have to go back to her apartment all alone with no food. And it's not like I spent money on her – I had gift certificates." At this, Usagi laughed.

"Oh, Mamo," she said with a smile. "I love you, and your rationalization." She winked and he sighed, relieved. He had thought that he was going to lose her.

"I love you, too," said Mamo with a smile.

"How long will you love me?"

"Now _that's_ a silly question," said Mamo. He squeezed her leg. "I can't imagine _not_ loving you, Usagi. At least until next Tuesday," he teased.

"For real, Mamo, how long?"

"Forever, Usagi. Only death can part us," he said. She leaned against him, murmuring to herself.

"I'll toast to that," she said, raising her glass. "Until death do us part."

.::´¯`·..·´¯`·..·´¯`::.

Haruka breathed hard. "You won't get away, Sailor Moon!" She shouted out a transformation, and continued following the girl who, except for her normal Sailor Moon guise as apposed to Eternal Sailor Moon guise, could have been Usagi's twin. Sailor Moon jumped over a fence, and Haruka vaulted after her.

"Will you just leave me be?" asked Sailor Moon. "Haven't I suffered enough?!"

"What the hell!" said Uranus. "You're not even the real Sailor Moon! Evil is not tolerated in this System, let me tell you!"

"Oh, what do _you_ Senshi know if evil and injustice?" Sailor Moon turned to face Sailor Uranus. Her voice was loud and angry. "What makes you think you know _anything_?"

Sailor Moon turned, and Uranus took a running leap at her, tackling the girl to the ground. "Who are you?" said Uranus, shaking the girl violently.

"Who are you? How can you ask that question? Don't you understand?"

"No!" exclaimed Uranus. "I don't and I don't think any of us do."

"Let me go!"

"Why don't you just detransform? I'd never hurt a civilian." Sailor Moon scowled, and, surprising Uranus, punched her squarely in an eye. Uranus reeled back, and Sailor Moon squirmed away. "Moon Beam Paralysis… STRIKE!" Uranus was hit with an attack the likes of she had never felt. Her limbs became heavy and rigid as she fell to the ground.

"We could have been sisters," said Sailor Moon, and, shaking her head sadly, dashed off. Moments later, Uranus came out of her stupor, but it was too late.

.::´¯`·..·´¯`·..·´¯`::.

"She's not normal!" said Haruka with wide eyes. Michiru reached for her hand; she hadn't ever seen Haruka this spooked. They sat on the couch while Haruka related the story to Michi.

"I just don't understand it," said Michiru, putting a bag of ice over Haruka's eye and holding it there gently.

"She sure packs a killer punch," said Haruka, forcing a smile.

"Does it hurt a good deal?" asked Michiru, concerned.

"Don't worry about it," said Haruka. She rubbed her sore back and stretched her arms toward the ceiling. Michiru frowned. "What is it?"

"I don't know, Ruka… It's just seeing you so frightened – "

"I'm not scared," said Haruka, flexing a muscle and winking the eye that wasn't swollen. 

"Scared of what?" asked Setsuna. She hung her white lab coat near the door and ran a hand through her hair. She was tired. The evening at the observatory, though it was only midnight now, had felt long. 

"There's another Sailor Moon," said Haruka, trying to speak levelly and calmly.

Setsuna laughed, but her laugher turned nervous and anxious, and finally stopped all together. "What do you mean?" she asked softly, but she knew exactly what was happening. She tried to inhale through her constricted lungs.

"Setsu?"

"No," she said, "Keep going," she put a hand on a table to steady herself. 

"Well, Ami actually called for you yesterday, and told us about it then. A monster appeared, a strong one," said Michiru.

"And? What does this have to do with another Sailor Moon?" Setsuna snapped at Michi. Haruka glared.

"Well," said Michiru, continuing more tentatively. "The monster was powerful, even too powerful for Usagi, maybe, though she didn't get the chance to find out."

"Why?"

"Because another Senshi showed up. Another Sailor Moon."

"Honestly? Have you seen it?" Sestuna's face lost color. Haruka took off her ice pack.

"Oh, I've seen her, alright. Pesky bugger." Setsuna inhaled sharply.

"She's not just some shape shifter?" she asked.

Haruka shook her head. "I think she was too powerful for that. She had this paralyzing attack - - my limbs were completely immobile!"

Michiru added, "Ami-chan said that Usagi was knocked out for much of the day because of the monster, and the other Sailor Moon destroyed it with one attack." Setsuna's stomach churned, and she shook her head, disbelieving. Finally she said,

"It can't be! It just can't! How could she find out?"

"What?" asked Haruka.

"How could she know? It's just impossible! She was never meant to have any recollection of anything that happened back then! Impossible!" she said, collapsing on the couch, babbling to herself. "That's the only word for it. Not _implausible…_ IMPOSSIBLE! It just can't BE!"

Haruka and Michiru were taken aback. "Setsuna?"

Setsuna took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She held her head in her hands for a moment, before speaking. "I can't say anything until I see her. I don't want to reveal what is not necessary..."

"If it's this important, we ought to know, regardless!" said Haruka.

Setsuna looked to her friends, with wide, scared eyes. "It could change all you ever knew."

"We can handle it," said Michiru softly, comforting. "We're your friends, Setsu, whatever it is, we wont tell any one before you want us to."

"Trust us," added Haruka. All the color had left Setsuna's face now. She inhaled deeply and slowly, and clasped her hands together as she spoke.

"It was never supposed to be known to any one, save three, that on the day Neo Serenity was born, she was not born alone. There was Serenity, and Selene. I should not even know this – but Selene and I, for a while, were like sisters. She lived with my Aunt Destiny. She trained, day and night. She had powers like none could believe. Even if people had known of her existence, they couldn't have possibly believed it. The righteousness, the goodness she had along with all that power! I – I loved her."

"Wait – " Haruka arched an eyebrow, and Setsuna managed to laugh.

"Not like that. She was my sister. But I could tell no one ever, on pain of my life. That is why I was sent to guard the gates of time," she said softly. "Such a lonely existence, all for her sake, because she could never be known! And they were afraid that she would be known… She was a goddess!"

Haruka inhaled sharply. "A what now?"

"She was no normal Senshi. She had powers and goodness like a Goddess."

"Then why is she doing this?" asked Michiru. "Why would she be coming after us?"

"She didn't hurt Usagi, did she?" asked Setsuna. Michiru shook her head. Setsuna looked to Haruka with a half grin. "And Ruka-chan, I'm _sure_ you did _nothing_ to provoke her."

Haruka grinned. "Hey now, let's not point fingers."

"But it still doesn't quite fit," said Michiru. "Its like she wants to take Usagi's place."

"I almost understand it," said Setsuna. "She's a Goddess, she's always been apart. Her life has been denied for more years than man has the ability to count. Since prehistory she has had no history, nor a future. She has probably come to seize what is her own…" Setsuna frowned, standing. She wandered across the room, followed steadily by three eyes (Haruka's left eye had swollen shut.) "It just can't BE!" she murmured, and they heard the door to the kitchen slam. Michiru and Haruka were silent, and the sound echoed a very long time.

.::´¯`·..·´¯`·..·´¯`::.

They were heading back into the city now. Usagi had fallen asleep on Mamoru's shoulder, and he shifted carefully. He smiled at her face, so pale and serene in the moonlight. He let out a sharp cry and swerved his car suddenly. Usagi was thrown against the door, and she screamed. A lurching monster was in the center of the road. "Mamo!" she cried as they swerved off the road and onto the shoulder. Mamoru hit his head with a hard thud against his window. Usagi opened her door and rushed out to battle the beast.

"Moon Eternal – " 

"Usagi, hold your horses," came a voice. "I've been chasing this sonofa for five blocks!" Sailor Moon was panting. Usagi stumbled back, confused. "No!" she exclaimed.

"Moon Eternal – " Sailor Moon shoved Usagi to the ground, Usagi landing roughly. She hit head on the car door handle, and blood trickled down her temple.

"Moon Scepter Annihilation!" she heard Sailor Moon's cry, and a bright light flashed that hurt her already aching head. "Moon Beam Paralysis! Scepter Annihilation!" This monster was stronger than the other. Mamoru was stirring, and when he saw what was happening, he took flight from the car and ran to the aide of Sailor Moon. She smiled toward him, though she was banged up. "Tuxedo," she whispered. He defended her person as she aimed several more attacks. Soon the monster was nothing. He took her in an embrace, smiling.

"We've still got it!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yes, my love," whispered Sailor Moon, pulling Tuxedo Kamen close. Their breath was hot in each other's mouths as they shared a kiss, soft lips pushing away from each other and tongues barely touching. Out of the corner of his eye, Tuxedo caught a glimpse of something stirring. Usagi was blinded by tears, but she had seen enough. "How – " she didn't finish her sentence. She snatched her purse from the car, and dashed the few blocks to her house. Tuxedo's mouth dropped, as he looked back to Sailor Moon, who was frowning.

"I'm sorry," she said, and she looked like she meant it. "How can I help loving you, though?" She backed into the shade of the trees, and before Tuxedo could interrogate her, she was gone.

He got back into his car, mouth still dropped low, disbelieving. How could he have done that? In front of Usagi? He sped away recklessly, unthinking, uncaring.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

            Something giggled, and Setsuna looked around. She was alone on the porch. "You told them," came a voice. "You told them of the goddess." Setsuna was strong, and she remained calm.

            "Yes, I did," she said. She flexed her fingers in the darkness, and looked up towards the stars. They held no answers.

            "You are afraid, Setsuna."

            "I don't know what you mean."

            "You are afraid because of what you know."

            "What?"

            "Destiny did not raise one goddess. She raised two."

            "No!" she cried, suddenly. "There was only ever Selene!"

            "Oh, Setsuna. You're really rather quaint, despite whatever sophistication you may feign. You are scared of what you know, and of what I know."

            "You know nothing," said Setsuna.

            The giggling came back, from all directions.

            "Setsu?" another, more real voice came. Setsuna sighed with relief; the other presence left as soon as Haruka opened the door.

            "Yes?"

            "Michi and I are gonna go get some food. You wanna come?"

            "It's late," said Setsuna softly.

            "Is that a no?"

"No, I'd like to come," said Setsuna, standing shakily. "If I won't be – "

            "Of course you wont be intruding," said Michiru, "We were actually hoping you'd come, because the Inners are gathering at Makoto's, and we'd like to go there after… We have to pick up Hotaru any way."

            Setsuna nodded.

            "You only have to tell them what you want," said Haruka.

            Setsuna's eyes were wide. "I can't tell them. Not yet. It's not fair to my Queen, and it's not fair to any of us."

            Haruka and Michiru nodded, understanding.

.::´¯`·..·´¯`·..·´¯`::.

            "But I don't understand," said Selene. "Why does Puu have to go away?" Her eyes were filled with tears. She had always looked up to the older girl.

            "It is dangerous," said Destiny. Normally her face was energetic and happy, but now the wrinkles were dramatic and deep, and her eyes were dark and watery.

            "Why?" said Selene. She was fifteen; Puu could only be five years older, at most. Why was she so dangerous?

            They watched as Pluto was led away by a cloaked figure, who, though they had not seen her face, was a woman by her voice and mannerisms. Pluto looked back at Selene with large, sad eyes. "Muu," she murmured.

"Puu," whispered Selene. Destiny pulled Selene back, and shut the door loudly. "She was my only friend!" said Selene.

Destiny sighed. Selene's hair was long, and a pale shimmering yellow. Her eyes were clear blue. "Why is Pluto dangerous?"

            "Because…" said Destiny softly, "Because you are." Selene didn't understand. "You are a great Senshi," said Destiny, "And so is young Pluto."

            "So?"

            "Child, I am wearing," said Destiny. "Do you think that it does not hurt me to see my great granddaughter go? Do you think that I am not saddened as she walks off with the same woman who brought you here?"

            "What?"

            Destiny wished she had choked on her words rather than let them come over her lips.

            "Where do I come from, Destiny?"

            "It is late, child. Perhaps tomorrow, after morning training, we will talk." Selene nodded, suddenly embracing the woman who had raised her.

            "It must be hard for you, Destiny. Was she your only family?"

            "You are my family, Selene. I love you."

            Selene kissed her guardian on the cheek. "I love you too."

.::´¯`·..·´¯`·..·´¯`::.

Mamoru groaned and turned the headlights off. His car sat in the shadows outside Usagi's home. He felt dirty, like a criminal, and not just because he was slinking around Usagi's neighborhood at night. He turned on the radio, and tried to hum. He couldn't go in. He didn't have the courage.

            And he was confused. Mamoru didn't like what he was feeling. He tried to put it out of his mind, he tried not to think about it – but that couldn't change what was true. That kiss – it had exhilarated him, made his heart beat and head whirl. He tried to recall her face, that brave soldier, battling that monster fiercely. Perhaps no one had noticed, because no one had gotten close enough, but her eyes were green, and she was a little taller than Usagi. Not identical. When she had kissed him, she had become human to him, and now he wondered.

            Where could this strange girl have come from? Another system? Or perhaps, within the Sol system? Astrologers had spoken of strange planets out beyond Pluto… but it just couldn't be. Some strange Senshi from within their own planetary system, masquerading as Sailor Moon, but for what? He shook his head. That was silly. She was an intruder, and they would have to stop her. But what power! Fighting beside her had made him feel four times as powerful, had made him feel –

            "Stop it, Mamoru!" he said sharply to himself, and 

            How could he be thinking this way about a person who was tearing Usagi up the way this Sailor Moon was? How could he sympathize, think her human in any way? He started his car, and the engine roared. His tires spun out and left patches of rubber that could not be seen in the blackness of the night.

.::´¯`·..·´¯`·..·´¯`::.

            Usagi took a long shower. Her hair felt happy to be out of the taut odangos. She massaged her scalp, and tried to reflect. She'd never felt this way. What did this Sailor Moon want? To be Usagi? She made a thick lather, and tried to cleanse her body, but what could make her feel clean after Mamoru do _that_ to _her_?

            "I am MUCH prettier than her!" thought Usagi. If only she could confront Sailor Moon, but she was always so condescending and patronizing, talking to Usagi as though she were no real soldier at all, as if she were undeserving. "I am worthy!" whispered Usagi. "I am strong!"

            She stepped out of the shower, her long blonde hair damp and shimmering in a sheet across her back. She towel dried her tiny body and put on pink pajamas. She brushed her hair, trying to sing a melody to herself, but failing. Her voice cracked and her lips were tired. Earlier tonight it seemed so certain, she and Mamoru were in love, they'd have their crystal Tokyo, they'd have their baby… but he kissed Sailor Moon the way he kissed Usagi. How could he feel like that about someone who wasn't her?

            She slipped between her sheets, and felt her limbs relaxing. The bed felt large and empty this night as she clung to one of her last thoughts… their baby. Chibiusa, princess of their future paradise. She remembered sleeping the nights with her future daughter, holding her close and feeling her warmth. Had Usa known she loved her? She thought to afternoon naps at Mamoru's, or secret nighttime sleepovers. She thought to Chibichibi, her tiny companion who had left months before. She choked a little in the darkness on her loneliness, her fears.

            "**_I_** am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice!" she cried to the darkness. She felt foolish, and cursed Sailor Moon for making her feel this way. Who was she to exile her? Who was she to hate her so? Who?

.::´¯`·..·´¯`·..·´¯`::.

            "She must be killed!"

            Selene lay on the grass, dozing. Moments later she had been in her Mercurian's arms, but now he stood, facing the strong Princess Uranus, and trembling a little in his insides.

            "No!" he hissed strongly. "And you'll do well to speak softer so that you do not wake her!"

            "Mercurian, you don't live up to your planet's standards."

            "I'm sure I don't know what you mean!"

            "If only Mercury were here, Hermes. If she could see her brother's disdain for our people!"

            "You mustn't kill her!"

            "Do you know what Pluto said? Do you?"

            "No," said Hermes truthfully.

            "Pluto said that it is this girl, this very one, who will be the end of our paradise!"

            "It cannot be!" he exclaimed. "Pluto is wrong!"

            "You would argue with Pluto herself, guardian of Time?"

            "I – I – I must. My loyalty to Selene demands it. Maybe there's something _you_ don't understand, Uranus. She – she is not normal!"

            "I realize this! She will ruin the Sol System!"

            "No! She is a goddess!"

            "Wh – what?"

            "Look at her, and tell me she is not. Do you not see her aura, or feel the power that the earth trembles with? You, Earth Keeper, above all should feel the quaking."

            Uranus looked at the serene face, with long, pale blonde hair, nearly white. Her green dress spread around her, but pale legs and arms were visible tossed about helter-skelter. Her mouth was partly open, and Uranus heard soft snoring. The girl was bathed in a soft light, and as Uranus concentrated, she could indeed see an aura. In golden light around her, Uranus could swear she saw faint wings and a halo around her beautiful head.

            "She must be killed," she said softly, even as she reached her mind into the earth and felt the shivers. "She must be."

            "I will not allow it." Uranus opened her mouth, about to fight, but as she looked at Selene, her mouth closed, and she shook her head.

            "Fine, Hermes," she said softly and dejectedly, surprising Hermes. She backed away from Selene, afraid. "Have it your way. It is you who chooses the downfall of our people. Only you."

.::´¯`·..·´¯`·..·´¯`::.

            Usagi sat straight up in bed, confused. She was startled and disturbed by the images she saw. Could that girl have been the real cause of the kingdom collapse? But how? She did not look like she was of the Dark Moon at all. She looked so serene and beautiful, and try as she might, Usagi couldn't shake the aura of pure good that surrounded the girl.

            "Usagi, are you alright?" came her mother's voice. Usagi looked up.

            "Yes, Mom, why?"

            Mrs. Tsukino frowned. "You were shouting names, I think. Uranus, Hermes!" Usagi shrugged and turned her head to her rumpled bedclothes. She was sticky with sweat, though somehow the window had come open and now a cool breeze chilled her. Her mother closed the window, and Usagi got out of bed.

            "Let me help you tidy that up," said her mother. Usagi nodded slowly.

            "Okay."


End file.
